le Coyote
by Plume d'Eau
Summary: Une soirée dans un bar au nom un peu étrange, un blond qui se retrouve à masser les mains d'un roux, un carnet de dessin rempli de croquis d'un couple croisé au hasard... Akuroku, UA, cadeau pour Lecimal.


**Disclamer :** Devinez quoi, il parait que rien n'est à moi. Bouh. Pas drôle.

 **Rating :** K ? Vous connaissez mon incapacité chronique à savoir quel rating mettre... je ne pense pas qu'il y ait besoin de plus, mais si vous estimez que si, faites moi signe ! ;)

 **Note :** BORDEL, ENFIN ! Vous voulez une blague ? Ceci est un cadeau pour ma **Lécimal** adorée, pour son anniversaire. Qui est en décembre. L'anniversaire d'il y a trois ans. Hum. Je suis une patate. Bref ma pupuce, je t'avais promis que tu serais la première à lire ceci donc tu as bien intérêt d'être la personne qui affichera le "1 view" sur mon compteur. J'te surveille hein, fais attention ! ET T'AS INTÊRET D'AIMER AUSSI !  
(Oui. Je vais partir me cacher loin, loin, loin. Mais j'espère que ça te plaira quand même. Bon anniversaire méga méga en retard, ma chérie ~)

 **Note 2 :** Oh, et merci à mon adorable Momo, qui m'a bêta-lecturé tout ça comme une boss ! :3

* * *

 **Le Coyote**

Roxas ne s'ennuyait pas tant que ça, quoique peut-être un peu. Hayner l'avait attrapé sans crier gare au milieu du tram alors qu'il rentrait de ses cours du soir et l'avait traîné dans ce bar – _le Coyote_ – pour « passer un peu de bon temps ».  
Depuis, ils étaient là, armé d'un verre de coca pour Roxas, quelque chose de plus fort pour Hayner, en train de causer tranquillement. Pence était assis à sa gauche, Olette à la droite de Hayner. Il était bien entouré, il discutait et rigolait, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'ennuyer un peu. Le bar était très calme – normal, pour un mardi soir – avec seulement quelques personnes en dehors d'eux, assis à leur table.

Poussant un soupir discret, il tourna légèrement sa chaise afin de pouvoir faire face à Pence et ainsi poser ses pieds sur la barre horizontale de sa chaise. Ainsi installé, il observa un moment son ami avant d'attraper une de ses mains et d'en masser le creux de la paume à l'aide de ses pouces. Il capta un regard amusé et interloqué de Pence, ainsi qu'un léger sourire.

\- Oui… ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Roxas ?

\- Rien. J'avais envie, c'est tout.

Un petit rire discret lui parvint de l'autre côté de la table, tandis qu'il continuait son massage. Une pointe de triomphe le fit sourire quand il capta le regard étonné de Pence.

\- Hey, mais t'es super doué en fait !

\- Habitude. Au collège, je passais le temps en massant mes potes de classe.

Le rire d'Hayner les rejoignit.

\- Ça, tu peux le dire ! Il était méga réputé pour ses massages, tout le monde lui en demandait.

\- Ouais, je comprends pourquoi !

Le sourire de Roxas se fit un peu plus franc tandis qu'il continuait son massage. Victime de son succès, une fois qu'il eut fini de s'occuper de Pence, il se retrouva à masser les mains d'Hayner, puis celles d'Olette, qui ne tarit plus d'éloges ensuite.

Au bout d'un moment, tandis que Pence et Olette étaient partis vers le bar pour discuter avec d'autres amis qu'ils avaient aperçus, Hayner fit signe à quelqu'un que Roxas ne connaissait pas. Sourcils froncés, il observa un grand gars mince – était-ce un humain ou une allumette ?! – aux cheveux roux (non, rouges) prendre la place que Pence venait juste de quitter, tandis que son ami, une espèce de punk déjanté, posait ses fesses sur le siège qu'occupait Olette.

\- Alors, vous êtes pas mieux ici que tout seuls au bar ? grimaça Hayner, visiblement fier de lui.

\- Peut-être bien, répondit le roux avec un petit sourire en coin.

Voyant l'air interloqué de Roxas, dont le regard passait de sa personne aux deux nouveaux, Hayner se dépêcha de faire les présentations.

\- Rox, voici Axel – il désigna le grand roux à sa droite – et Demyx – le blond en diagonale. Les deux lui firent un petit signe de tête, auquel Roxas répondit poliment. Il ne sortait pas aussi souvent qu'Hayner – rien que sa présence ce soir là était exceptionnelle – et n'était donc pas très surpris que ce dernier semble connaître la moitié du bar. Mais ce mec roux – Axel – lui laissait une impression étrange…

Pendant quelques minutes, il observa son meilleur ami discuter avec les deux compères sans dire lui-même un mot, absorbé par la vision du roux sous ses yeux. Cela aurait pu durer encore longtemps, sans le retour impromptu d'Olette et Pence. Ces derniers semblèrent un peu déçus.

\- Oh non ! gémit dramatiquement la demoiselle. Me dites pas que j'ai perdu ma place pour les fabuleux massages !

Roxas se contenta de grommeler des paroles inaudibles, détournant la tête en sentant le regard du roux se poser sur lui. La question qui devait évidemment se poser ne tarda pas.

\- Les … fabuleux massages ?

Et voilà. C'était parti pour un tour. Hayner était vraiment un super ami, mais parfois, il aurait vraiment gagné à se taire un peu. Comme là, au lieu de commencer à raconter la vie de Roxas à n'importe qui. Et ce qui arrivait à l'époque, quand ils étaient en classe et qu'il en parlait déjà à tour de bras, arriva encore une fois. La question se posa.

\- Tu m'en ferais un ?

Roxas n'aimait pas beaucoup toucher les autres. Il aimait se poser dans un coin et regarder, observer, réfléchir. Il aimait prendre son temps pour s'approcher, sans rien précipiter. Agir au bon moment. Sauf qu'avec Hayner, ce n'était pas toujours possible. Comme là, comme à l'époque, en classe. Et Roxas ne se sentait alors pas de refuser. Même s'il n'aimait pas le contact, rejeter les gens « sans raison » n'aidait pas à améliorer sa popularité…  
Ravalant un soupir, il tendit une main vers le roux en un geste presque provocateur, comme s'il lui disait « Vas-y, si tu l'oses ! »

Il osa.  
Roxas sentit un frisson bizarre se dérouler le long de son échine quand cette grande main chaude (la gauche) se glissa entre les siennes, plus petites.  
Il avait toujours eu les mains plutôt petites par rapport à ceux de son âge, mais à côté de celles de cette allumette, c'en était presque grotesque. Attrapant fermement sa main, il entreprit de presser ses pouces sur la peau souple et chaude de la paume, pétrissant les nerfs noués dans l'optique de les détendre. Roxas releva un sourcil.  
En voilà un qui était pour le moins noué à l'intérieur…

\- Vie stressante ? lança-t-il sans prévenir.

\- De quoi ?

\- T'as une vie stressante ?

Ce fut au tour d'Axel de hausser les sourcils. Il laissa planer quelques secondes de silence, le temps de jeter un œil au sourire goguenard d'Hayner. Ce dernier savait visiblement quelque chose que Roxas ignorait.  
Bah.

\- Comment tu sais ?

\- Ta main. T'as les muscles complètement noués. Roxas sourit en apercevant le regard interloqué du mains ne mentent jamais, se permit-il d'ajouter.

\- Oh, je vois. Bien joué, alors. _Un sourire, éclat de dents blanches._ Ouais, on peut dire que ma vie a été stressante ces derniers temps.

\- D'ailleurs, vaut mieux qu'il ne te masse que cette main, non ?

Roxas haussa un sourcil à l'intervention d'Hayner, puis un autre lorsqu'Axel leva la main droite pour l'observer. Sur cette dernière, les phalanges étaient à vif, la peau arrachée et visiblement ultra-sensible. Le blond ne put retenir une grimace compatissante à l'idée de la souffrance que la blessure occasionnait.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, sourit Axel en captant son regard. Le mur a eu plus mal que moi.

Il sortit de sa poche son portable et y fit défiler les photos jusqu'à celle représentant un mur couvert de sang. Un petit rictus satisfait courait sur ses lèvres. Roxas leva à un sourcil.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'avait fait, ce pauvre mur ?

\- Lui, pas grand-chose. Disons juste que j'avais un grand besoin de me défouler et je n'avais que ça sous la main à ce moment là…

\- Oh.

La question fut posée sans être formulée, juste présente dans le regard océan du plus jeune. Roxas était curieux, mais n'aimait pas s'imposer. L'autre choisirait de parler, s'il en avait envie.  
Visiblement, il en eut envie.

Pendant un long moment, ils parlèrent. Parfois, c'était Axel, parfois Roxas. Ils se racontèrent leurs vies respectives, Axel expliquant à son « masseur » le pourquoi de sa main amochée. Une sombre histoire avec son ex-copine, Larxène, qui l'avait trompé à plusieurs reprises jusqu'à le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements ; jusqu'à en fait, le mettre _littéralement_ au pied du mur.  
Tout au long de cette discussion, Roxas ne lâcha pas la main qu'il tenait. Grâce à cette dernière, il parvenait à rester concentré, à ne pas être trop déstabilisé par les yeux verts acide de son interlocuteur. Quand ce qu'ils échangeaient devenait trop intense, il pouvait se concentrer sur cette grande main chaude calée entre les siennes, sur ses doigts pétrissant la peau ferme de la paume ou les articulations fines…

…  
Hum.  
Oui, enfin, se concentrer uniquement sur cette main n'avait peut-être pas que des avantages. Surtout quand cette allumette humaine se mettait en tête de « participer » au massage.  
Par exemple en caressant du pouce le dos de la main de Roxas.  
Crétin de ventre qui réagit comme un débile.

Au cœur de la soirée, Axel lâcha plusieurs fois les mains de Roxas pour de menus détails – fumer, aller aux toilettes, voire chercher une nouvelle boisson. Mais à chaque fois, lorsqu'il revenait, il retrouvait sa place vacante, se rasseyait et glissait à nouveau sa main entre celles de Roxas, qui reprenait le massage comme si de rien n'était.  
Et qui aurait menti comme un arracheur de dents si on lui avait demandé pourquoi la place restait vide.

Lorsque le roux revint pour la quatrième fois, Roxas sentit pourtant immédiatement que quelque chose clochait. Il devina à la silhouette de son voisin, tandis que ce dernier se rasseyait, qu'il était bien plus tendu que lorsqu'il s'était levé.  
Et il comprit, en voyant sa main droite serrée autour de sa choppe à l'en faire craquer, qu'il était plus que tendu.  
Il _écumait_ de rage.

Il ne saurait jamais dire pourquoi, mais il eut un réflexe devant cette vision. Sans un mot, sans un souffle, il baissa le bras pour venir attraper la main gauche d'Axel, fermée en un poing d'acier. Ses doigts graciles, presque fragiles, se refermèrent sur la grande paume chaude, et il sentit les muscles de cette dernière se détendre à son seul contact.

Un sourire fatigué fit écho à un autre, plus doux et serein.  
Et leur discussion reprit, comme si de rien n'était, les deux interlocuteurs inconscients des regards entendus qui s'échangeaient de l'autre côté de la table.  
Roxas eut ainsi l'occasion de se convaincre que la barmaid – à qui il n'avait pas beaucoup parlé, mais qui lui avait toujours semblé très hautaine – était aussi une véritable langue de vipère.  
Cette dernière n'avait pas hésité à jeter au visage d'Axel l'attitude de son ex – et la réputation que ça lui faisait – simplement parce qu'il lui avait fait remarquer qu'elle ne faisait pas des masses son travail.  
Faisant ainsi bouillonner de rage le jeune homme, réduisant à néant tout le travail que Roxas avait fait jusque là.

Mais bon.  
Ce n'était pas comme si ça le dérangeait de recommencer.  
Lorsqu'il sentit qu'Axel commençait à se calmer, il resserra sa prise sur son poing et s'appliqua à en déplier chacun des doigts avec douceur pour faire courir ses paumes le long de ces derniers. Recommençant à pétrir les muscles, il sourit en sentant le roux soupirer.  
Il recommençait à se détendre.

\- Comment fais-tu ça ?

Surpris, Roxas leva les yeux – pour se retrouver prisonnier de deux billes d'un vert acide. Il n'eut pas conscience que son souffle se bloquait dans sa gorge, tandis que son cerveau cessait de fonctionner.

\- Hein ?

 _Formidable,_ Roxas. T'as rien trouvé de plus élégant à répondre ? Vraiment ?  
Pourquoi pas « gueuuuh ?! » tant que tu y es, histoire qu'il te prenne définitivement pour un demeuré fini ?  
Un sourire malicieux le tira de ses pérégrinations mentales. Il sentit la main d'Axel bouger dans les siennes, et fronça les sourcils.

\- Masser ? Ben… je sais pas, je le fais à l'instinct ?

\- Non. T'as pas compris.

Tout à coup, la main se resserra sur les siennes, ses doigts caressèrent doucement sa peau. Son regard resta accroché à celui d'Axel, tandis qu'un frisson dévorait sa colonne vertébrale de bas en haut.  
Le roux se rapprocha, jusqu'à chuchoter doucement :

\- Comment fais-tu _ça ?_

Pour le coup, Roxas en fut cloué sur place, réduit à l'état de flan sur sa chaise.  
Il chercha désespérément quelque chose à dire pendant quelques instants. Finalement, son réservoir d'idées étant à sec, il laissa son instinct lui dicter ses envies.  
Reprenant le contrôle de son corps, ce fut à son tour de véritablement plonger ses pupilles de glace dans celles du roux. Il eut le plaisir de le sentir frissonner longuement face à lui. Sans lui laisser le temps de reprendre ses esprits, il se pencha pour venir murmurer au creux de son oreille :

\- Je sais pas.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent à nouveau lorsqu'il recula. Un sourire jouait sur leurs lèvres, et il se sentit faire un bond lorsque la voix chaude de son interlocuteur vint caresser son ouïe.

\- Moi non plus.

Le silence retomba entre eux.  
Enfin, si l'on pouvait vraiment parler de silence au milieu de ce bar à moitié rempli, et dont les haut-parleurs beuglaient de la musique sans queue ni tête. A s'en demander comment il pouvait encore entendre _Axel_ et ses amis parler.

Ses yeux plongés dans les émeraudes face à lui, il déglutit d'appréhension en apercevant son sourire carnassier. Il avait la sensation d'être le petit chaperon rouge (sauf que le roux, ce n'était pas lui), face à un loup s'apprêtant à le dévorer.  
Et il n'avait rien contre. Loin de là.  
Un sourire malicieux fleurit sur sa propre bouche. Le temps de déceler dans les yeux en face de lui la certitude qu'il attendait, et il s'entendit appeler :

\- Hayner ?

\- Mmmh ? Répondit vaguement son meilleur ami, quelque part sur sa gauche.

\- Ça t'ennuie de payer pour moi ce soir et je t'y rends la prochaine fois ?

Un petit rire, rapide, sans méchanceté.

\- Nan, pas de soucis. Profite bien.

\- T'inquiète pas, intervint la voix chaude du roux. J'y veillerai.

Et avant que Roxas n'ait le temps de vraiment comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il se retrouva emmitouflé dans son blouson et son écharpe, une de ses mains toujours glissée dans celle d'Axel.

La nuit les avala tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient dans l'obscurité, leurs doigts toujours fermement entrelacés.

 **.oOo.**

Elle les avait vus arriver de loin. Riant et discutant sereinement, côte à côte tandis qu'ils remontaient le chemin le long de la rivière. Ils s'arrêtèrent non loin d'elle pour s'asseoir sous le grand chêne voisin de son hêtre.  
Son cahier à dessin sur les genoux, elle s'efforça de se concentrer sur la page encore blanche sous ses yeux. Néanmoins, sa très forte curiosité la poussait à détourner le regard régulièrement, en direction de l'arbre voisin.  
Finalement, s'abandonnant à la pulsion et décidant de joindre l'utile à l'agréable, elle attrapa son crayon et jeta de petits coups d'œil dans la direction pointée par sa soif de curiosité.

Tout au long des trois heures qui suivirent, elle usa nombre de pages en les recouvrant de croquis. C'était une chose étrange que d'observer ces deux garçons. Ils semblaient s'être rencontrés peu de temps auparavant, au vu de la raideur et de l'hésitation de leurs gestes. Pourtant, lorsqu'on ne focalisait son attention que sur ça, on sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose de _plus_ entre eux. Une habitude, une familiarité dans les gestes qui donnait l'impression qu'ils se connaissaient depuis bien longtemps.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en les observant, assis face à face, l'une des mains du roux dans celles du blond. Elle ne les entendait pas, mais elle savait sans douter qu'ils devaient se raconter des choses inutiles et capitales. Parfois, elle entendait leurs rires s'élever vers le ciel, et elle avait envie d'aller rire avec eux.

Tout au long de l'après-midi, elle sentit à distance que l'ambiance autour de ces deux-là changeait. D'une rencontre qui semblait à but amical, elle devenait plus douce et ouatée, plus… sérieuse.  
Ils s'étaient considérablement rapprochés, certainement autant dans leur relation que physiquement. S'ils étaient assis face à face au début, ils avaient décidé de s'adosser au tronc du chêne peu après. Et là, ils venaient de basculer côte à côte sur le dos, leur regard certainement rivé sur la cime de l'arbre et le ciel au-delà.

Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres lorsque le crayon traça le détail de deux mains aux doigts entrelacés. Une tête blonde reposait sur le sol, appuyée contre une épaule presque squelettique, secouée par un rire grave et doux qui parvenait jusqu'à ses oreilles.  
L'atmosphère, douce et agréable, de cette après-midi de printemps, semblait se changer en coton lorsqu'on regardait dans leur direction. Rien que les observer rire et se chuchoter des bêtises n'appartenant qu'à eux réchauffait la poitrine de la jeune fille.

Elle ignorait totalement quelle heure il pouvait bien être, plongée dans ses réflexions et ses dessins. Pour l'instant, rien d'autre n'importait que cette atmosphère, que les traits sur la feuille qui, elle le savait, reflétaient un lien à la fois fragile et fort, banal et merveilleux.  
Un soupir de déception lui serra le cœur lorsqu'un des deux garçons – le roux – se releva, tendant la main à son compagnon pour le mettre sur ses pieds.  
Elle savait que le temps n'attendait jamais personne, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être déçue – elle aurait quelque part aimé pouvoir continuer à croquer ces deux garçons.

Elle s'apprêtait à ranger ses affaires quand l'autre attrapa la main du premier, qui le tira vers lui.

Les deux silhouettes s'enlacèrent – et le temps parut réellement se figer. Interdite, la jeune fille baissa les yeux, le cœur battant, pour observer leurs deux ombres se rapprocher encore et encore jusqu'à fusionner totalement.  
Elle n'aurait su l'expliquer, mais assister à cela réchauffa à la fois sa poitrine et ses joues. Elle se sentait incommensurablement heureuse, comme si elle avait pu voir Roméo et Juliette enfin réunis à nouveau.  
C'était à la fois unique et merveilleux.

Lorsque les ombres se séparèrent et que le temps reprit enfin ses droits, elle releva les yeux. Les deux hommes se dévoraient du regard, deux sourires se faisant écho sur leurs lèvres.  
Quelques instants passèrent, puis l'un glissa sa main dans celle de l'autre, entrelaçant ses doigts avec les siens. Et ils partirent, deux silhouettes s'éloignant dans la douceur d'un soleil virant au rouge orangé.

Un sourire rêve sur le coin des lèvres, Naminé les regarda partir, ses doigts caressant doucement le papier de son cahier.  
Elle ne fut sortie que quelques minutes plus tard de sa rêverie par son téléphone portable. Souriant en voyant le nom sur l'écran, elle décrocha.

\- Zexion ! Je sais, je suis en retard… Dis-moi, tu ne voudrais pas me rejoindre ? Je suis au parc, là.

Un instant de silence.

\- Pourquoi ? Oh, eh bien, j'avais envie de profiter du beau temps avec toi.

Quelques secondes de plus, un sourire heureux - empli de bonheur.

\- D'accord, je t'attends.

 **Fin**

* * *

 _Vous allez peut-être vous dire que c'est un peu décousu, mais c'est totalement normal, les deux scènes ayant une origine dans la vraie vie que Léci comprendra. J'espère en tout cas que ça vous a plu ! (Et pour la petite histoire, sachez que si vous habitez à Genève, il existe réellement un bar se nommant le Coyote ;) )_

 _Une petite review, ça vous dit ? :D_


End file.
